Lluvia
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Lo que cae del cielo, no es lluvia" Y nadie entendía lo que Haruhi quería decir. Crack! bueno al menos fue un intento de crack jajaja. No hay parejas lo siento!


**Disclaimer: **No el host club aun no es mio a pesar de todas las cartas pidiendole a Santa claus que me los traiga...aun no...

**Noota de la autora: **Bueno mis vacaciones ya comenzaron jejej y disfruto Bangkok a lo máximo justo ahora me voy a hacer un piercing...la verdad que tengo miedo pero una miga me acompaña, si Mao-chan!!!

Bueno y con respecto a la historia:

De la tabla de la Naturaleza.

#1: Lluvia

#de palabras: 629 aproximadamente.

va para Retos a la carta!!!

* * *

__

_** Lo que cae del cielo, no es lluvia.  
**_

"_Y la princesa encantada vivió el resto de sus días __entre las nubes y, cuando llovía, eran sus lágrimas las que bañaban la tierra."_

El Host club se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del primer edificio de la escuela.

Haruhi miró al cielo unos segundos y luego se levantó y se dirigió a tomar refugio debajo del edificio.

-Ah Haruhi, no te preocupes no creo que esta tormenta sea eléctrica- Kaoru le comentó mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Y aunque así lo fuera, esta vez todos estamos aquí contigo ¿no?- Hikaru alargó una mano hacia Haruhi, indicándole que él la protegería.

La mirada que Haruhi le dirigía a los gemelos era completamente indescifrable. Kyouya observó a Haruhi, y entendió al momento lo que sucedía. Se levantó y tomó refugio a un lado de ella.

-Okasan, no sabía que tú le temías a la lluvia- El rubio miraba a Kyouya completamente confundido.

-No es eso Otousan, te recomendaría que tú también te cubrieras- contestó el de lentes mientras miraba al cielo.

-Pero si ya sabes lo que dicen Okasan, "A los hombres atractivos, el agua no les puede hacer daño".- Tamaki les dedicó una sonrisa de oro a Kyouya y a Haruhi, de esas con las que las señoritas se derretían en sus brazos.

Las miradas que ambos le dirigían al Rey eran indescifrables. Mori observó a ambos, y no entendió exactamente qué sucedía, pero los años significan sabiduría, y ellos le habían enseñado que si debía de escoger un lado entre el Rey y el verdadero Rey, no se la debía de pensar dos veces. Aparte Haruhi estaba del otro lado.

-¿Eh? Takashi¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Hanny mientras era cargado en brazos del moreno. Mori simplemente se posicionó al lado de Kyouya mientras observaba el cielo.

Los otros tres miembros del club que seguían sentados en las escaleras observaban a los demás de una forma extraña.

-¿Acaso Mori-sempai también le teme a la lluvia?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono mientras giraban sus cabezas un poco enfatizando la pregunta.

-No es eso- fue la única contestación que recibieron de parte del Morinozuka.

Mientras los gemelos y el Rey trataban de averiguar qué sucedía, la princesa decidió empezar a sollozar. Una leve brisa cayó encima de los tres haciendo que éstos salieran de sus pensamientos para disfrutar de la llovizna.

-Lo que cae del cielo, no es agua- Los ojos de Haruhi parecían dos platos enormes mientras decían esto.

"_Se ve tan hermosa"_ Pensaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Haruhi, no te habrás tomado enserio la historia que leímos hoy en literatura ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kaoru mientras recordaba la historia.

-Son puras estupideces Haruhi- le dijo Hikaru, demostrando su clara falta de tacto.

-Hablan de la historia de la princesa en las nubes ¿no?- Tamaki recordaba esa historia del primer año de la preparatoria.

-No, ella lo dice literalmente. Lo que cae del cielo no es agua, es enserio- dijo Kyouya mientras una sonrisa maléfica se postraba en su cara perfecta, y un brillo aterrador le cruzó por los lentes.

-¿Ah?- fue todo lo que atinaron a decir los otros tres mientras seguían con la mirada, la dirección de los ojos de los demás.

En el filo del techo del edificio se postraban una bandada de pájaros.

-¡Ahhhh!- se escucharon los gritos de tres jóvenes mientras atravesaban el pasillo hacia los baños lo más rápido posible.

Mori una vez más le dio las gracias a su sentido de seguir al verdadero Rey y a Haruhi, ellos siempre sabían mejor, y Hanny daba las gracias de que Mori siempre lo llevara a dónde fuera con él.

Y es que lo que caía del cielo, no era lluvia. Pero tampoco era la princesa, eran pájaros. Y no estaban precisamente llorando.

* * *

Bueno dejen reviews!!! para saber como me fue, la verdad que no soy muy buena con esto de crack ni nada por el estilo pero no lo pude evitar estabamos escuchando el final de Trinity Blood, y las últimas palabras en japones dicen algo asi "lo que cae del cielo no es lluvia" y yo crei que era muy bonito, pero mi hermana se empezó a reir diciendo que si no era lluvia entonces eran pájaros, y no puede evitar tener que escribirlo.

Besos de chocolate!!


End file.
